


Singing In The Water

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cute, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Organics have odd habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing In The Water

BB perked up at the sound of their Poe speaking while in the shower. The droid beeped softly to themselves, trying to go through their database to understand what the pilot was doing. When they found nothing they decided to investigate, rolling quietly into the shower room.

There was no one else here but their Poe! BB started to go through their database again, trying to figure out an answer for such an odd thing. The only answer they could come up with was that their Poe was doing the thing called “singing” while showering.

Was this what organics did when water fell on them from the sky? Do the “singing”? BB rolled out of the shower room before they were noticed, quietly making calculations to themselves about this odd habit.

* * *

“Poe, where’s BB?”

The pilot blinked, frowning to himself as he looked around. “Do you think they’re with Rey?” he asked, looking back at Finn.

“Who is with me?” Rey asked.

“…BB’s not with you?”

“Nope.”

The trio shared a look between each other and then started to search the base for the droid. Poe for the most part kept himself calm, asking all of his friends at the base if they had seen BB anywhere. His anxiety only started to show when he and the others continued to be told that BB had not been seen. He fidgeted, gnawing on his bottom lip.

“Poe!” Rey shouted. She waved a hand over her head to signal him over, smiling as she pointed just outside of the base’s doors.

Poe came running over, unable to hide his worry any longer. “Did you find them?! Where were they?! Are they…” He followed where Rey was pointing and blinked, watching in amazement.

BB-8 sat peacefully outside of the base in the rain, beeping, chirping, and trilling a little song to themselves.


End file.
